


Reborn

by niightear (puppycornashlynn)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, And Slate, But who cares about him lol, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gorse Fur/Wind Runner isn't a tag for some reason, Jayfeather is dead, Lightning Tail and Thunder are gay, Like Emberkit, Lionblaze is deputy, M/M, Other people are there, Post-The Broken Code, RIP Jayfeather, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), Slate probably exists, Squirrelflight is leader, StarClan (Warriors), Those're just the like important important characters, ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), probably, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear
Summary: The five originals have walked before, but shall walk again, alongside others...Alderheart nor Stormpaw know what this means, but when two kits are born in ThunderClan with a striking resemblance to those who have walked before, they know what it means....thunder, river, shadow, wind and sky shall walk again.
Relationships: Clear Sky/Star Flower (Warriors), Gray Wing/Turtle Tail (Warriors), Lightning Tail/Thunder (Warriors), Violet Dawn & Thunder (Warriors), Wind Runner/Gorse Fur (Warriors)
Kudos: 7





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hecc yeah, Reincarnation AU!  
> With Lightning Tail and Thunder being gay? Even better!  
> Also, as mentioned in the tags, Wind Runner/Gorse Fur has no tag.  
> In fact, Wind Runner has no relationship tags.  
> Gray Wing/Turtle Tail also has no relationship tag even though they were totally a thing at one point.  
> The Warriors Wiki has Turtle Tail as Gray Wing's former mate.  
> So yeah, we're having some GrayTurtle and LightningThunder* in here alongside some canon ships.  
> I want Tall Shadow and River Ripple to have mates but I don't know who, I don't remember anything from reading Dawn of the Clans so I don't remember who they were close to.  
> Anyways, onto the fic!  
>  _* I KNOW this is a problematic ship but they're NOT SIBLINGS IN THIS LIFE so yeah!_

_Thunderkit yawned as he opened his_ eyes. He'd never get used to that name, or any of the names the Clans used. He was _Thunder_ , the founder of this Clan, and the mate of Violet Dawn and...

"Hey Thunderkit!"

The ginger tabby smiled as he saw his friend, Lightningkit.

"Hey Lightningkit!" he exclaimed. And Lightning Tail, his brain finished.

"How're Stormkit and Rainkit?" the gray tabby asked, referring to his siblings.

"Good," he mewed, "how about Violetkit?"

"Are you sure you don't like Violet D-Violetkit?" Thunderkit raised an eyebrow at his friend's mess up, but shrugged it off.

"Of course I don't!" he exclaimed. _I like Lightning Tail and_ only _Lightning Tail. Violet Dawn was a friend, that's all! A friend I got close to and who I wanted to mother our kits..._

"If you say so," the tabby shrugged, "anyways, what do you wanna do today?"

"I'm not sure," he murmured, "ooh, maybe we could ask Daisy for a story!"

Daisy had retired not long ago, but she still occasionally helped in the nursery if she was needed, but she was too old to produce milk anymore, and had decided to retire. She told the _best_ stories!

"Race ya!" Lightningkit exclaimed, bolting off. He could pass off as a WindClan cat if it wasn't for his fluffy fur, Thunderkit thought. It reminded him of Lightning Tail... _everything_ about Lightningkit did.

 _It's just a coincidence,_ he thought, shaking it off as he followed his friend to the elders' den.

* * *

"And Thunderstar and Lightning Tail found themselves in StarClan," the cream she-cat continued, "and though he insisted he couldn't lead without him, Thunderstar appointed a new deputy not long after - Owl Eyes. And you know the rest."

"Yeah, he lost his last life during a battle with WindClan!" Thunderkit exclaimed.

"How did you know that?" Daisy asked. "Not even I did."

"Er, lucky guess!" the tom exclaimed. Lightningkit gave him a strange look, before the realization hit him.

 _Thunder_ , _Thunder_ star, _Thunder_ kit...

He knew.

This was _his_ Thunder.


End file.
